Lost Snapshots: Three Horses for Four People
by HouseKeeper13
Summary: Part of the Lost Snapshots series. Takes place after Cain and co. come to take DG back to camp on the ride back. Fluffy UST. DG/C


Lost Snapshots

**Lost Snapshots**

**Author's Note: **So this is actually the thought that started this entire work, and my favorite so far. Reviews are loved. Plus, I was in an accident recently, so pity reviews would probably help the healing process D. The scene is when DG escapes from the tomb, she runs outside and her heroes Raw, Glitch, and of course (the man who when riding on his white stallion made me drool) Wyatt Cain. The thing is, they each rode on a horse, but now with DG, there would be three horses for four people. Ergo, someone has to share with someone else. :wink: Also, I'm still looking for someone to Beta my Tin Man fics. Message me if you're interested.

**Disclaimer:** Trust me if I owned Tin Man I would have made sure that DG and Cain got the ending they deserved.

**Three Horses for Four People**

DG came running back into the open air panting. She had been sure she would have died in the sarcophagus. Now, however as she stood outside in the open air she had a new problem to face—how the hell she was going to get back in time to the tower to stop the eclipse—and how the hell she was going to find her way back there? Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat as she heard a dog bark.

_Toto!!_

She went down to thank her former teacher for coming for her and as she did she heard another sound—this one far more ominous.

_Horses_. _Did Azkadelia come back to finish the job? Did Tutor double cross her yet again and lead them to her? _

She stood up and looked out towards the noise readying herself for a fight. But what she saw drove all the worries of confrontation out of her head. Cain, Raw, and Glitch were the ones occupying the horse. Clearly they had escaped from Zero and the longcoats, and had come to save her like she had them. The sight of such welcome faces caused her body to override her brain and she began to walk towards her friends with her arms open for hugs. Cain was the first off his horse and began gaining speed as he came to her, Raw not far behind him. She embraced them both, and although not a word passed between them, she could feel the relief that she was okay through their hugs. She did her best to reciprocate the same feelings to them, sure that at least Raw would know how glad she was to see him. She then looked to Glitch who was standing behind the others tending to the horses giving her his silent confirmation that he was okay too, and as glad to see her as she was to see him.

Cain pulled away from the hug first looking more than slightly disgruntled and displeased with himself. DG wasn't sure if it was because he had just willingly showed emotion or because he had actually initiated 50 of the hug. He asked her if she had the emerald, and the look on his face when she told him "she has it Cain" broke her heart. He composed himself quickly, but not soon enough for the look of apprehension that crossed his features to go unnoticed by DG. With an "Okay, come on. Let's go" Cain grabbed her hand and ran with her back to Glitch and the Horses. Raw couldn't tell who the action surprised more, and found comfort in such troubled times by the electrical feelings he picked up on between both the princess and the Tin Man. Raw also felt the surprise, followed soon by longing, then finally guilt that Cain experienced at the electricity and had anticipated Cain passing DG's hand to Raw with a look that told him if he tried anything he would personally turn Raw into his personal rug- and Raw didn't even need to be a viewer to understand what Cain was conveying to him.

DG, Raw noticed, relaxed a little after being handed over to him. Raw knew that it was because she too was uncomfortable with the unexpected sparks that flew between her and the Tin Man. He could tell she was in denial and unaware at present for her feelings for the older man. The Tin Man, however was quite aware of his feelings, and trying his best to rid himself of them. Raw could only roll his eyes at these silly humans, one unaware of what her feelings meant, the other ashamed and disgusted by his feelings. Raw wanted nothing more than to tell them what they were feeling was okay, because it was reciprocated, but he knew that it was something they had to figure out on their own. Raw could only hope that time would come sooner rather than later, as the two emotions between the humans was becoming overpowering and far too aggravating for poor Raw who was too susceptible to all their changing moods.

As they neared Glitch and the horses, DG and Cain snapped out of their reverie and back to the task at hand. They only had a short amount of time and if they wanted to get back to the tower soon they'd have to start riding now. Suddenly as Cain put his hand on DG's back to usher her to get ready to ride, she stopped; the obvious problem suddenly confronting her.

"Guys" she began, trying to get everyone's attention through the hustle and bustle of the men remounting their horses. The three men stopped and looked at her.

"What is it doll?" Glitch asked.

"Um, who am I riding with?" She asked. They stopped and looked at her, confused as to her point. "It's just that there are three horses for four people. Not to mention Tutor. Someone has to share. I mean I _could _ride alone" she explained.

"Not a chance, kid" Cain said "You're the most wanted person in the O.Z. right now-" DG repressed the urge to point out she was with the other three most wanted people "-plus you're _royalty_" Cain couldn't help keep the disdain from his voice at that last word. That word that served as the most prominent reminder of just how off limits she was- as if he needed any more reasons. He shook the inappropriate thoughts from his head and continued. "_Princess_, it's not a good idea for you to ride alone. You'd be too easy of a target all by yourself on a horse. You'll have to ride with someone".

"Who, Mr. Cain shall I ride with then?"

Cain considered her question for a moment. His heart—in all its newly rediscovered glory—screamed for him offer his own services. He liked the idea of DG pressed against his back with her arms wrapped around him. He liked it a lot. But he valued her safety more than his own selfish desires, and had to look at this logically. Glitch was still a bit mentally unstable and he really didn't like the idea of his princess (he was a citizen of the O.Z. after all) being under the head case's care. As luck would have it Glitch would start to glitch right when a band of longcoats came from the clearing trying to off DG. No, Glitch was out of the question. But what about Raw? Cain almost scoffed aloud. Raw defiantly had grown more courageous than when they had first met, but who could guarantee he wouldn't lose it during an attack and leave DG to fend for herself. Cain was the only logical choice. Plus he carried a six-shooter which couldn't hurt their chances for survival.

"Me, Kid. You'll be riding with me"

DG wasn't sure if she was scared or pleased, but either way, she knew better than to argue with Cain, especially when they had very little time as it was. "Okay, Mr. Cain," she said, and proceeded to mount the white steed Cain had previously occupied.

Cain's jaw almost dropped. He had expected DG to argue with him, and didn't bother reading into the fact that she hadn't. Shaking the thoughts from his head and focusing back to the task at hand, Cain mounted the horse in front of her. Her arms wrapped around his chest, sending chills through the both of them, but DG didn't let go. Cain swallowed hard and refocused. "Everyone ready?", he called, looking over his shoulder. A "yes" from the other men was all he needed to kick his horse in gear and set off at a gallop.

The silence between Cain and DG didn't last very long, as both wanted to fill up the awkward tension between the two. DG began first. "How did you escape the longcoats?" Cain proceeded to explain the series of events unsure as to whether or not the girl behind him was even listening—until he got to the part about finding his son. DG's heart nearly fell to her stomach, and her throat suddenly went dry. So Cain had been reunited with his son! She was undoubtedly extraordinarily happy for him, but now that he found his son, his mission had ended. There was now no reason for him to stick around with her anymore, he had his son to take care of and start a life with.

"How wonderful, Mr. Cain! I'm so happy for you and the life you're sure to share with Jeb!" she said, her joy for her friend not completely able to hide the resentment that tinged her thought if only for a second. "You must be looking so forward to settling down with your son, making up for lost times, and starting where you left off in your life. I know that's my plan after I save my sister. It'll be nice to reconnect with my father—I mean of course my real father". She had to choke out the fact that she just compared Cain to her father, but if he was leaving as soon as he dumped her off there was no reason she should try to connect with him on any level other than a friendly one.

Cain's heart fell. So it was true. DG only viewed him as an old man. Why shouldn't she? She and Jeb did possess the same number of annuals. It was only natural that she viewed him as she viewed her father. The only difference was—she didn't love him. Of course the rebellious voice inside of him who liked to waste his time during the years in the suit had to make an appearance in this moment. Something inside him wanted to point out that she had spent to many years away from her father to really love him. But she could learn to love him, just as she could learn to love the Tin Man. Cain would have angrily shoved this voice to the back of his mind, but it was the same voice that had told him that Jeb might still be there for him; which happened to be accurate: a fact that the voice didn't let go unnoticed. He could hardly do more than grunt in the affirmative as way of response.

Once again a silence fell between the two that had both grasping for a subject matter. Anything to distract them from the static that seemed to be snapping in the air between the two of them—each party thinking they were the only ones to feel it. Cain breathed a heavy sigh and asked the question that had been at the forefront of his mind, although he was certain the answer would only serve to infuriate him.

"Kiddo, what happened back there?" He felt her hug herself a little tighter to him and let her face sink into the back of his duster, no doubt as a way to comfort herself from the pain of recalling what had happened that caused her to lose the emerald. To say he felt slightly guilty for making her relive the experience that clearly had her worked up would have been an understatement. Still, his need to protect her was strong, and if he was going to do so, he had to know what she had been up against.

"Kiddo, you have to tell me what happened. How did your sister get the emerald?"

He thought at first that she hadn't heard him, for it was a long time before she responded. Finally, taking a deep breath, she put her head on his shoulder and whispered her story to him. When she recalled being locked inside the tomb to die, she felt him tense beneath her as if he wanted nothing more than to rid himself of her. She was suddenly filled with guilt when she realized that she had just made a big deal out of being confined in a small space for a few hours, when he had been locked in one for eight years. Her heart broke, and for the first time she felt as if she had a glimpse of what he had gone through. It took everything in her to choke out a quiet "sorry" to him as she took her head off his shoulder and began staring at the ground, her hands now resting at her side instead of around his back.

Cain was confused to say the least, his anger quickly dissipating at The Witch for locking her in a small space to die, just as had been done to him. What he couldn't understand was why she was sorry. Did he think that his anger was directed at her, as opposed to the people who had done that to her? Suddenly he realized: that was exactly what was happening. She thought he blamed her for comparing her situation to his.

"Kid, look at me," he said, lifting her chin and turning her head to face his. "If you're thinking that I blame you for comparing your situation to mine, you're wrong. They are similar, too similar for my liking, and frankly I'm fuming that someone put you through the same form of torture that I went through". He didn't tell her that he was also angry with himself for not being there to protect her, and free her as she did him.

Reluctantly, DG continued her tale, subconsciously wrapping her arms back around him, and resting her head on his back as she had before.

After her story came to an end, the silence began to span again. But this time, it took on a different feel. It was one of companionable silence. The trust between them was immeasurable, her experience only managing to bond them a bit. The tension was still there, but both parties were embracing it. The silence stretched on as their journey continued, until finally Cain said something that slipped out before he had time to repress it.

"Princess, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…"

Cain nervously stared ahead, anticipating her response, but as the silence stretched on he began to worry. He braved a glance back at her, only to see her fast asleep and pressed firmly against him. His smile was gone as soon as it came, only his eyes betraying the stoic expression. He thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of her small frame cuddled up against him, her breathing slow and steady, and although he'd never mention it he was quite pleased that they had only three horses for four people. Suddenly, he wasn't in such a rush to get back to the camp.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note: **This was originally a lot longer, but it was so cute, I decided to cut it off here, and just write a sequel that would finish off their trip back to Jeb at the camp. Please review, like I said, it'll make me heal faster.


End file.
